


Five Ways Sam Carter Got Pregnant

by Annerb



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annerb/pseuds/Annerb





	Five Ways Sam Carter Got Pregnant

****

1)

They’ve tried for more than a year, but the simple blue line on the plastic stick still feels unexpected.  Many times in her life she had accepted that this moment would never come, that her body had been through too much, that she would never find someone to share this with.

That maybe she wasn’t worthy of it.

But that tiny blue line lets her believe differently.  She takes it as a sign that she has made the right decisions.  It doesn’t keep her from taking one brief moment to wonder ‘what if’ before she pushes to her feet to go tell Pete the news.

They are going to be parents.

 

2)

Janet repeats herself again, as if unsure Sam has heard her, her voice cautiously suspicious.  Sam hears the words, but doesn’t answer, too intent on calculating probabilities.  A woman has a 33% chance of conceiving on the day of ovulation, 10% on the surrounding days.  Add to that Sam’s age and it’s less than 5% chance of conceiving without medical intervention.  Her birth control shots are 97% effective.

She is used to beating the odds.  That much is familiar.  But there is one statistic she never wanted to signify.  One in six women in SGC combat positions is raped.

And this one got pregnant.

“Sam?”

Janet’s voice is tight with concern, her hand gentle on Sam’s thigh.  She resists the temporary urge to push the encroaching hand away, only then realizing she has tears running down her cheeks.

Sam takes a deep breath and leans into Janet’s warm, comforting body.

“I never wanted to be a statistic,” she whispers into her neck.

 

3)

It came as a surprise to all of them, though it really shouldn’t have.  There’s a reason that particular method is called ‘hope, rhythm and prayer.’  Because it rarely, if ever, works.  But it’s not like they’d packed for life in Ancient Egypt when they’d set out for Chulak that day.

Sam is pissed.  For almost two weeks she vacillates between mumbling accusatorily at herself about the preservation of the timeline and glaring at Jack, as if this were all his fault.  She’d been the one to jump him in the gateship, for crying out loud.  Not that Jack is stupid enough to point out that particular fact.

He’s learned a lot about the mysterious scientist over the last six months after all, the least of which is that it’s best not to piss her off unnecessarily.  But her anger and bluster surprises Jack, seemingly illogical in the face of something that really shouldn’t surprise any of them.

It’s Daniel, quiet, distant Daniel, who finally recognizes Sam’s anger for what it really is.  He uncharacteristically shares an evening meal with them one night, casually dropping in to the conversation that he delivered three babies on various adventures with the future SG-1.

Sam freezes mid-bite and stares at Daniel as if judging his sincerity.  Then, suddenly, all of the tension leaks out of her body, making it clear that she had never really been angry, just scared to death of giving birth in this unforgivably primitive place.

It hurts a little, that this stranger seemingly knows Sam better than Jack does.

Daniel disappears again after that, and Jack wonders if the man’s hardness is just another trick of the timeline or if living this life with people who shouldn’t be strangers has done it to him.

Jack tries not to think about Daniel or Teal’c though, and concentrates on Sam instead.

The next morning he finds her sitting on a dune, her hands spread wide across her stomach in wonder. “I never thought…”

Jack sits down and kisses her.  “Neither did I.”

 

4)

At the end of all things, Sam and Daniel find comfort in each other, each moment of ecstasy and careful affection a victory in the face of burning loss.  This planet is not theirs, but they fight for it all the same, because their own Earth is charred and empty, home to unmarked graves and abandoned dreams.

Daniel falls on this new soil, discovering absolution in altruistic sacrifice once more.

This time, he leaves something behind.  The child has already begun to shift and kick, eager to see the world his parents carved out for him.  Sam finds it comforting that some last piece of Daniel will live on.  She arches her back against the ungainly weight and stares out over the fields of New Earth.

“He would have loved you,” Sam mumbles softly.

A cool breeze rises, lifting her hair from sweaty shoulders, caressing softly over burdened flesh.

 

5)

Sam hadn’t imagined feeling this way.

Mitchell is regaling Teal’c with a pumped up story of daredevil stunts he had pulled as a kid.  From the angle of his head, Sam knows that Teal’c doesn’t believe a word, but is humoring the eager man just the same.  Sometimes Sam suspects that Teal’c just likes the sound of Cam’s voice.

Vala is sitting far too close to the TV screen, attempting to discern the point of Survivor while slurping eagerly out of a pint of Phish Food.  Daniel’s on the floor near her, reading one of Sam’s science magazines.  Sam knows he’s pretending to read more than anything as he answers Vala’s enthusiastic questions in a low, patient voice. 

At one point, he reaches up to rescue a strand of her hair from the ice cream, tucking it carefully behind her ear.  Vala is momentarily disarmed by the thoughtful gesture, and Sam can see a flash of uncertainty before it is quickly subsumed by a predictably saucy grin and not-so-subtle thrust of her chest.  Daniel just smiles wryly and goes back to the magazine.

SG-1.  Her team.

The thought of leaving them, for her research, her relationships, even her sanity has always filled her with guilt.  But sitting here, watching them, she realizes it had never been about guilt, but fear.  Fear of living without them.  Fear of regretting giving up the most important job she’d ever had.

But maybe she’s finally ready for a new job.

The sofa shifts under Jack’s weight as he heaves down next to her, offering her a beer.  Sam waves the drink away with a smile, and Jack pauses, staring suspiciously at her and she wonders if she is actually _glowing_ or something, cliché as that is.

Sam rests her head on Jack’s shoulder, pulling his hand across her stomach.

“Think there’s room on SG-1 for another member?”

Jack spits his beer all over Daniel.  She’ll take that as a yes.


End file.
